


Call My Baby Lollipop

by endearinglysad



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearinglysad/pseuds/endearinglysad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared interrupts Jensen's TV time.  Jensen's...okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Baby Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> A pornlet based on a [picture](http://s925.photobucket.com/albums/ad93/kathickers/?action=view&current=THeunuo8glicfbcyFBLJB0Ypo1_400.jpg) ganked from [sex is not the enemy](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/). 

If Jared was thinking clearly right now, he might feel kind of bad about interrupting Jensen in the middle of his favorite show. Jensen didn’t watch much TV, but there were a few things he liked, and Jared could usually find him sprawled out on the couch on Sunday mornings, enjoying some quality time with whatever he’d Tivo-ed off the Discovery channel.

But Jared isn’t thinking, and he doesn’t feel bad. It’s _very_ hard to feel bad when his dick is halfway down Jensen’s throat.

Jensen is humming happily underneath him on the couch, sprawled back against the armrest while Jared lazily fucks his mouth. His eyes are closed, long lashes fluttering against his cheeks, a dark contrast to pale skin and reddened lips. Jared holds Jensen’s head gently in his hands, thumb rubbing in small circles as he watches his cock slide in and out of Jensen’s wet lips.

Jared pulls out slowly until just the tip of his cock is still inside, and Jensen’s hands tighten on his thighs, fingernails digging into the tender skin like he’s determined to hold Jared there. He sucks harder, swirling his tongue around the head until Jared sees stars. And when Jensen dips the tip of his tongue into Jared’s slit, fucking it in and out, over and over, Jared’s hips buck and he thrusts back inside again, fucking Jensen’s mouth fast, but shallow, so he can pull out before he comes.

Normally, he loves coming down Jensen’s throat, the spasms of orgasm echoed and extended in the spasming of Jensen’s throat as he works at swallowing Jared’s load. He loves Jensen’s gravelly fucked out voice moaning his name when Jared jerks or sucks him off after. Or even better? He loves playing with Jensen for a while first, until Jensen begs to come—cracked voice forced out through cracked lips, breath hitching and eyes tearing like his soul is cracking too.

But not tonight. Tonight, Jared wants something different.

Jensen’s still holding on to Jared’s thighs with both hands, breathing heavily through his nose, and Jared can feel the strength as Jensen pulls at him, tries to get him to fuck in deeper like they both want. Jared stops thrusting entirely, just lets Jensen lick and suck at the head of his dick like it’s the best piece of candy Jensen’s ever had in his mouth. Jared can feel his balls tightening, knows he’s coming soon, and he wraps a hand around his cock, jerking himself hard while Jensen sucks and moans around his leaking cock.

Jensen does something with his tongue, a sweeping curling lick across the tip, at the same moment that he digs his nails into Jared’s thighs and scratches down hard, and Jared’s orgasm breaks over him. He jerks out of Jensen’s mouth and comes for what feels like forever, slick warm come pulsing across Jensen’s neck and cheeks with each wave of pleasure.

Jensen groans long and low at the sensation, tips his head back as far as he can and Jared wants to come again when Jensen opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue to catch the last few drops like they’re snowflakes on his tongue. Instead, he collapses to the side, sliding down so he’s pressed between Jensen and the back of the couch. Jensen’s eyes are still closed and Jared closes his too, listens to their breathing sync up as he comes down.

He deliberately stays still when he feels Jensen start to move against him. He knows Jensen is still hard, that he hasn’t come yet, and he moves his thigh over Jensen’s leg until it’s pressed up against Jensen’s hard-on.

Jensen whines and starts to thrust lightly against him, but Jared presses Jensen’s free hip down, holds him still.

Jensen reaches for his own cock, circles a hand around it and squeezes. Jared lets him, but when Jensen starts stroking Jared pulls his hand away and tucks it at his side.

“Jared, please—” Jensen whimpers, and the movement of his mouth makes a thick bead of come drip down his chin. There’s a pool of it now in the hollow of Jensen’s throat, more dripping down onto one shoulder, and Jared’s cock twitches at the sight of Jensen painted with his come. He dips his head, uses the point of his tongue to lap some of it up, and then he’s pressing his mouth to Jensen’s, quieting the breathy whimpers and feeding Jensen his come.

Jensen’s dick twitches against Jared’s leg, but Jared ignores it. He knows the need to come has to be throbbing through Jensen by now, and Jensen is restless beneath him, unable to hold himself still against the desire for any kind of friction, but Jared just continues to slowly lick at him, pressing his come into Jensen’s skin as much as he’s cleaning it off, and pausing every few seconds to press more of the thickening liquid between Jensen’s swollen lips.

When he finally finishes, Jensen’s skin is shiny with spit and he’s squeezing his eyes closed. Jared can feel one of Jensen’s hands twitching against his back, fingers opening and closing into a fist, and he can see where Jensen is digging the nails of his other hand into his own thigh. Looks like they’ll have matching scratches the next day.

Jensen’s dick is swollen and red, leaking almost continuously and there are smears of precome across Jared’s thigh. Jensen is still whispering nonsensically, and Jared can’t resist pressing his lips to Jensen’s again, swallowing all those little pleas and promises before he takes Jensen’s cock in his fist.

One hard stroke from root to tip and Jensen’s coming, hips arching up off the couch and shooting onto his belly and chest. Jared strokes him through it, trailing little nibbling kisses across Jensen’s cheeks and chin and feeling Jensen’s harsh breaths against his face.

Jensen finally goes limp beneath him, and Jared gives his cock one more gentle pull just to feel Jensen shiver against him. Jared can’t resist a dark chuckle at that, and Jensen’s eyes finally open again, sleepy and blurry, but glaring into Jared’s. He smiles though, when Jared gives him another long kiss, hand sweeping up Jensen’s side to palm his ribs and hold him close.

When the kiss finally tapers off, Jensen sighs happily, then grimaces at the come cooling on his skin. He moves to sit up, slide off the couch and find something to clean up with, but Jared stops him. Jared knows he’s probably wearing the same smirk he’d given Jensen when he’d started this whole thing a little while ago, and he waits for Jensen to quirk an eyebrow at him—just as _he’d_ done earlier—before sliding a little further down Jensen’s body to lick a long stripe across Jensen’s belly.

Jensen’s breath hitches, and Jared smiles when Jensen tangles his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulls him up to eat the come from his lips.


End file.
